FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of the design of an exemplary configuration of mechanically clamped cells.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 10 denotes a cover plate of an electronics system, 20 denotes a control electronics system, 30 denotes a laser-welded connecting rail, 40 denotes a connecting cover, 50 denotes a pressure band, 60 denotes a pressure plate, 70 denotes a prismatic lithium-ion cell, and reference numeral 80 denotes a cooling element.
It is believed to be understood that mechanical pressure may, under certain circumstances, positively influence the service life of lithium-ion cells.
Furthermore, mechanical compression is believed to have been used for mechanical fixation. The cells may also be compressed for the thermal contact for cooling those cells. Cells which are mechanically compressed particularly may be found in cell constructions which are configured to be particularly thin and light, for example, in pouch cells or in the slightly more rigid prismatic metal case cells.
According to DE 10 2009 010 148 A1, the related art is, for example, a conductor of a galvanic cell or a contact element for its contacting, which, at least in part, has a surface structure, which, in a force-fit bond between the conductor and a contact element, increases the pressure which the conductor and the contact element apply on each other.
It is also believed to be understood that elastic elements, such as, for example, elastic films, are often used for the path-controlled application of the load pressure.